A novel application of existing technology will be used to detect and identify a condition common on the battlefield and civilian emergencies, pneumothorax. This relies upon an electromagnetic technique that collects, stores, and processes scattered field information. The information is unique, creating a signature of the condition that can be used in a go/no-go decision process. Uniqueness of the signature permits the condition to be diagnosed with a high degree of confidence. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This research will extend a previous technology to perform another task. Portability and speed of detection processing of the signature of pneumothoraces will enhance the ability of Emergency Medical Teams and other first responders to diagnose this condition in field triage. Anticipated low-cost units will make this technology available to a large market, both civilian and military.